


And We Did Not Walk Away Unscathed

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Магнус уверенно шел вперед. В пустых глазах ни намека на сострадание, милосердие или привязанность. Его одежда и макияж сверкали под лучами летнего солнца, напоминая Алеку о ядовитых тварях, что предупреждают об опасности своим ярчайшим окрасом.

  (Алек и Магнус пытаются убить друг друга, а затем понять, как жить с этим дальше.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And We Did Not Walk Away Unscathed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277179) by [SilverMirror12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMirror12/pseuds/SilverMirror12). 



Алека ослепила синяя вспышка, воздух вокруг начал вибрировать. Обрушившееся на него давление заставило споткнуться, но подготовка позволила превратить последующее падение в плавный перекат за дерево. В руке сияла раскаленная белизна лезвия серафима.

\- МАГНУС! – Огненный шар врезался в ствол, осыпая голову Алека щепками. – Магнус, прекрати. Это же я! _Александр_!

Даже полное имя Алека не вызвало у Магнуса никакой реакции. У ног охотника зашипела и почернела трава. Воздух наполнился запахом озона и криками примитивных.

Алек сглотнул и перехватил скользящую в мокрой ладони рукоять клинка. Он пришел в Центральный Парк на свидание, а это значит, что его лук остался в Институте. Даже если бы Алек имел желание сражаться с Магнусом, ему пришлось бы делать это в ближнем бою. Запах горящей листвы ясно давал понять, насколько самоубийственной являлась эта затея. Он рискнул оглянуться через плечо.

Теплое золото ушло из кошачьих глаз Магнуса, сменившись безжалостным ядовито-зеленым. Несмотря на отсутствие зрачков и, казалось, вовсе способности моргать, они по-прежнему были самой выразительной его чертой. Словно кто-то вырвал все человеческое, что было в Магнусе, оставив ему лишь демоническую кровь. От вида этой… _пустоты_ , облаченной в тело возлюбленного, у Алека сводило живот.

Когда воздух задрожал от жары, Алек бросился бежать, намеренно производя слишком много шума. Последние двадцать минут, с тех пор как, щелкнув пальцами, Магнус чуть не проткнул его выросшим из-под земли шипом, он пытался удерживать его в пределах их небольшого поля боя. За это время Алек выяснил, что Магнус сосредоточен исключительно на нем, и если Алек будет держаться подальше от людей, он тоже их не тронет.

Правда теперь Алек оставался без лука, пространства для маневра и пути к отступлению. Он взглянул на лежащее в нескольких метрах от него обезглавленное тело – знак Круга все еще виднелся на обрубке шеи.

Даже для Валентина его приспешник был слишком большим фанатиком. Алек и не подозревал, что такое возможно. Чем бы этот человек ни провинился перед Валентином, он решил, что сможет вернуть его расположение, преподнеся ему армию Нежити, запрограммированной на поведение солдат-камикадзе. Алек не особо вслушивался в то, что он там вещал, сконцентрировавшись на попытках достучаться до Магнуса. Когда стало очевидно, что ничего не помогает, он сменил тактику, атаковав бывшего члена Круга. Лезвие серафима вошло в его шею словно нож в масло.

Только Магнус не очнулся.

И единственное, что ему теперь оставалось, было… немыслимо. _Мягко_ говоря.

\- Магнус, _пожалуйста_ , - Алек продолжал двигаться, надеясь, что поспешно нарисованная руна невидимости позволит выиграть немного времени. – Ты знаешь меня! Ты _любишь_ меня! А я люблю тебя! _Я люблю тебя, Магнус!_

У Алека в голове была дюжина сценариев, как впервые признаться Магнусу в любви. Этот в список не входил. Но, к счастью, он был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы пробиться к сознанию Магнуса, и не замечал, что именно говорит. Он не заикался. Не колебался. Страх, что Магнус останется таким навсегда, развязал ему язык. Но даже к его признанию Магнус оказался глух. Он продолжал красться сквозь деревья, выслеживая Алека по голосу.

\- Ты слышишь меня? – Алек не узнавал свой собственный голос, слабый и отчаянный, словно шуршание вощеной бумаги. – Помнишь, как ты мне это сказал? Три месяца назад на балконе нашего дома после того, как я переехал к тебе – Магнус, пожалуйста, ты должен помнить!

Магнус резко развернулся и вытянул руку. Алек попытался уклониться, но опоздал на долю секунды. Он вскрикнул от боли, когда голубой огонь ударил его в правый бок. Нога подогнулась, будто ватная, Алек упал ничком, ударяясь о землю. В носу хрустнуло, и кровь тут же залила верхнюю губу. Тяжело дыша, Алек приподнялся на испачканных в грязи локтях и посмотрел через плечо. Магнус уверенно шел вперед. В пустых глазах ни намека на сострадание, милосердие или привязанность. Его одежда и макияж сверкали под лучами летнего солнца, напоминая Алеку о ядовитых тварях, что предупреждают об опасности своим ярчайшим окрасом.

Теперь, когда его ногу пожирало магическое пламя, у Алека больше не было возможности избегать столкновения. Магнус поймает его и убьет. Может быть, это единственное, что приведет его в чувства. Что если Магнус очнется лишь, когда закончит свою миссию?

Желудок Алека ухнул вниз. Если заклятие спадет только с его смертью, то Магнус очнется и обнаружит распростертое у его ног тело возлюбленного. Очнется и увидит кровь на своих руках, почувствует запах паленой плоти. Очнется и поймет, что собственноручно убил того, кому впервые за несколько веков открыл свое сердце. Алек уже достаточно хорошо изучил Магнуса, чтобы понимать, что это уничтожит его.

Этого не должно было случиться. Он _не мог_ этого позволить.

Не было времени защищаться или уклоняться. Не было слов, чтобы пробиться сквозь туман в голове Магнуса. Единственное, что оставалось Алеку, это умереть или… или…

Алек все еще держал в руках клинок. Чтобы использовать его, нужно было сломать что-то внутри себя, разрушить необратимо. Он знал это. Однако по мере того как Магнус приближался, мысли Алека, беспорядочные от боли и отчаяния, нашептывали ему другую правду.

Он справится.

Чувство вины, ненависть к самому себе, агония потери… Алек сможет вынести все это. Не потому что считает себя сильнее. Наоборот, он уверен, что сила личности Магнуса не уступает по силе его магии. Но у каждого есть свои пределы, и Магнус не должен испытывать свои. Не тогда, когда Алек в состоянии это предотвратить. Даже если потом будет обречен жить с осознанием, что совершил непростительное.

Будь у Алека выбор, он бы всегда предпочитал страдать сам, чем позволять это Магнусу.

Он держался за эту мысль, когда Магнус поднял руку для решающего удара. Как только Магнус оказался достаточно близко, Алек крепко зажмурил глаза и вложил всю свою решимость в уверенный широкий взмах рукой. Лезвие серафима рассекло живот, выпуская поток горячей крови. Магнус открыл рот от удивления и боли и посмотрел на себя. Алека тут же вывернуло в грязь, стоило заметить внутренние органы.

Словно перегоревшая лампочка, зеленые глаза сменились золотыми. Магнус упал на колени и с непониманием уставился на Алека.

\- Алексан…

Магнус рухнул на землю. Алек разрыдался и обнял его тело, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, часто моргая от того, что все начало сливаться перед глазами.

\- Прости меня, прости, я люблю тебя, _прости меня_!

Но ни Магнус, ни надвигающаяся тьма его не услышали.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Объясни, - потребовал он. Голос был хриплым от долгого молчания и плохо скрываемой паники. Магнус напомнил себе, что Клэри, прежде всего, друг, и только потом сумеречный охотник – по крайней мере, он так считал. И сейчас совсем не подходящее время, чтобы узнать, что он ошибался.

Сознание возвращалось к Алеку со скоростью капающей с ложки патоки. Первое, что он осознал, он был не дома. Постель слишком жесткая и слишком холодная. Обычно Магнус спал дольше Алека, если только у него не была назначена встреча с клиентом, и Алек частенько просыпался в его объятиях – Магнус обвивался вокруг него, словно осьминог. Очень быстро он обнаружил, что с трудом может уснуть ночью в Институте без этой теплой, укутывающей его тело тяжести. Магнус был…

_Магнус._

Алек распахнул глаза и тут же попытался сесть. Он не чувствовал правую ногу, но не был готов посмотреть и узнать что с ней – просто ли она онемела или была ампутирована. В любом случае, благодаря этому ему удалось более менее безболезненно подняться.

\- Алек! – руки Джейса обхватили его плечи, удерживая на месте, когда Алек попытался отбросить одеяло. – Эй, посмотри на меня, это же я. _Алек_.

Алек проигнорировал его, вертя головой по сторонам – надеясь, пусть и не имел на это никакого права…

Но Магнуса здесь не было. Его не было… не было больше _нигде_.

_Потому что я убил его._

Разрываясь от душевной боли, Алек начал бить себя кулаками по лбу. Все, о чем он мог думать, это Магнус, выпотрошенный словно рыба, смотрящий на него в невинном удивлении. Как бы сильно он не колотил себя, картинка не выходила из головы.

\- Эй! Нет, нет, нет, не делай этого! – Джейс схватил его за запястья. Алек попытался высвободиться, но Джейс крепко держал его кулаки на уровне груди. – Алек, _прекрати_ , ты _дома_! Все в порядке!

Алек вскрикнул от отчаяния, потому что _ничего_ не в порядке, как Джейс этого не понимает? После свирепой, но непродолжительной борьбы, раненое тело Алека исчерпало свои силы, заставляя уступить Джейсу. Грудь сдавило, дыхание стало тяжелым и рваным.

\- Прости… - слезы капали на их соединенные руки. Стоило начать, как рыдания хлынули неудержимым потоком. Чувство вины раздирало его изнутри. – Я должен был! Он собирался… я не мог позволить ему, не мог… Мне так _жаль_ …

Джейс притянул его ближе и бережно обнял. Алек зарылся лицом в его футболку, слишком поглощенный горем, чтобы переживать о том, что кто-то увидит его плачущим. – Мне так жаль… Я не хотел, _не хотел_ , пожалуйста, поверь мне…

\- Хорошо, - ответил Джейс. – Все хорошо, я верю тебе. Все тебе верят.

Алек качал головой, сжимая в руках футболку Джейса. Магнус _мертв_. Ничего теперь уже не будет хорошо.

\- Эй, я принесла завтрак… - Голос Иззи резко оборвался, и мгновение спустя Алек услышал стремительно приближающийся стук ее каблуков. Джейс не отпускал его, Иззи не требовала, но когда Алек повернулся, он без колебаний выпустил его из объятий.

\- Иззи, - простонал Алек, цепляясь за нее, словно это не он был на тридцать сантиметров выше и на два года старше.

\- Я здесь, братишка, - прошептала она. – Я с тобой.

Рука Джейса сжала плечо Алека. – _Мы_ с тобой.

* * *

Магнус рывком очнулся в незнакомой комнате на влажной от пота подушке и застонал от безжалостной пульсации под веками.

 _Даже самое сильное похмелье приятнее, чем это,_ подумал он и нахмурился, разглядывая незнакомые каменные стены. Он что, проснулся в тюрьме? Не в первый раз уже, но раньше этому хотя бы предшествовала приятная часть. Которую он обычно _помнил_. Он поднял руку, чтобы потереть лоб, и замер, заметив светящийся белый обруч на запястье.

 _И в самом деле_ , тюрьма. Магнус узнал руны, вырезанные на поверхности его оков: руны, подавляющие магию, руны, уменьшающие скорость, руны, чтобы удерживать его именно там, где он находился.

Руны нефелимов.

\- Магнус?

Он повернул голову и потряс запястьем у Клэри перед носом.

\- Объясни, - потребовал он. Голос был хриплым от долгого молчания и плохо скрываемой паники. Магнус напомнил себе, что Клэри, прежде всего, друг, и только потом сумеречный охотник – по крайней мере, он так считал. И сейчас _совсем_ не подходящее время, чтобы узнать, что он ошибался.

\- Как много ты помнишь? – Клэри выглядела уставшей, волосы топорщились в разные стороны, под глазами залегли темные круги. Магнус глянул на нее пристально и недовольно фыркнул – злость давалась легче, чем страх – затем принялся копаться в своих покрытых туманом воспоминаниях.

\- Я был с клиентом, - начал он и тут же осекся. Дальше ничего не было. Почему он больше ничего не помнит? Обеспокоенный этим фактом, Магнус повернулся и попытался сесть.

Боль пронзила тело с такой силой, что перед глазами все побелело. Он вскрикнул, падая обратно на кровать и ругаясь на хтонском, когда даже это движение заставило его живот пылать в агонии.

\- Не двигайся! – взмолилась Клэри. – Она сказала, тебе нельзя.

Магнус осторожно стянул с себя покрывало. Он был по пояс обнажен, живот туго затянут бинтами. Он чувствовал, как швы впиваются в его плоть, натягиваясь при каждом движении. В воздухе стоял тонкий запах лекарств, Магнус распознал в нем один из бальзамов Катарины.

\- Твой “клиент” был членом Круга, - пояснила Клэри. Она выплюнула это слово, словно оно было отравлено. Магнус расцеловал бы ее за это, если бы не был вынужден сохранять неподвижность. Когда Клэри продолжила, мир сузился до ее губ, а голос эхом отдавался в голове. – Он завладел твоим разумом. Приказал тебе у… убить сумеречного охотника.

Кровь отхлынула от лица Магнуса, когда он уставился на Клэри. Он пытался отрицать это, потому что _ни один_ член Круга не мог превратить Верховного Мага – превратить _Магнуса_ – в свое орудие. Одна только мысль о возможных последствиях вызывала желание снова начать кричать, и на этот раз не останавливаться. Вместо этого Магнус скривил рот и едва успел повернуться на бок, как его вырвало. Дрожащий от боли при рвотных спазмах желудок был практически пуст, но Магнус несколько минут склонялся у края кровати. Клэри поглаживала его мокрую спину, ничего не говоря.

\- Где Александр?

Рука Клэри замерла на его спине. В ее поведении стали проскальзывать печальные и тревожные ноты, как у доктора, который вынужден сообщить родителям, что их ребенок не выжил.

\- Магнус, мне так жаль, - произнесла она тихо.

_**Нет**._

_Нет, нет, нет…_  
  
\- Он жив! – поспешила добавить Клэри, заметив, что Магнуса опять начинает тошнить. – Алек жив. Надо было сразу сказать, прости.

\- Но я ранил его, - прошептал Магнус. Он мог прочесть это по опущенным уголкам ее губ. – Я же ранил его, ведь так?

Клэри помогла Магнусу снова улечься на матрас. – Его нога серьезно пострадала от ожогов. Он только вчера очнулся и все еще немного не в себе. – Она начала искать что-нибудь, чтобы убрать рвоту. – Джейс сказал, он подавлен из-за того, что сделал с тобой.

\- Что он сделал со _мной_? – повторил с недоверием Магнус. – Я же мог… я пытался убить его! – Он потер глаза основанием ладоней. Свечение кандалов пронзило его веки. – Полагаю, это объясняет предпринятые меры, - пробормотал он.

\- Никто кроме вас двоих не знает, что на самом деле произошло, - пояснила Клэри. – Клэйв собирается держать тебя под стражей, пока “расследование не будет закрыто”. – Она изобразила в воздухе кавычки. – Мы не смогли убедить их позволить тебе очнуться дома или в лазарете рядом с Алеком. Но ты не заслуживаешь, чтобы с тобой обращались как с каким-нибудь преступником. – Клэри указала на себя. – По крайней мере, о том, что случилось, ты должен услышать от друзей.

Не в состоянии смотреть на свое запястье, Магнус скрестил руки поверх глаз так, что оставался виден только рот. Какое-то время он слушал, как Клэри прибирается, и неожиданно вспомнил, что, собственно, заставило его проснуться.

\- Мне снился сон, - признался он. – Кошмар. Я стоял на красном поле, и воздух обжигал легкие изнутри. Алек тоже там был. Я пытался дотянуться до него, но из-за крови земля была слишком скользкой. Я не мог добраться. – Магнус издал дрожащий вздох. – Это… не было сном, ведь так?

\- Вы сражались в Центральном парке. Весь Клэйв стоял на ушах, пытаясь успокоить примитивных, ставших этому свидетелями.

Магнус продолжал закрывать лицо руками. – Мертв, - пробубнил он.

\- Что?

\- Этот ублюдок мертв?

\- Да, - ответила Клэри. – Алек убил его.

\- Хорошо, - зло прошептал Магнус. Дыхание вырывалось толчками. Глаза снова начало щипать. – _Хорошо_.

Матрас прогнулся под весом Клэри. – Магнус, - произнесла она мягко, дергая его за локоть, чтобы он убрал руки и посмотрел на бутылку в ее руках. Надпись на этикетке была сделана почерком Катарины. – Если ты хочешь еще поспать…

Магнус попытался рассмеяться, но звук получился просто ужасен. – Ты настоящий ангел, Клэри Фэйрчайлд.

Клэри грустно улыбнулась, наблюдая, как Магнус опустошает бутылку. – Лишь наполовину, но все равно спасибо.

* * *

Когда Магнус снова открыл глаза, его взгляд уперся в промежность Рафаэля Сантьяго.

Он тут же зажмурился, морщась и надеясь, что Рафаэль ничего не скажет по этому поводу. (Магнус не был настолько глуп, чтобы думать, будто Рафаэль не заметил, как он проснулся.) По другую сторону от себя он слышал непрекращающуюся болтовню протеже Рафаэля – Симеона? Шоуна? – и чувствовал, что еще недостаточно поправился, чтобы справиться с _таким_ уровнем энтузиазма.

Когда прошло достаточно времени, чтобы убедить Магнуса в том, что Рафаэль не собирается раскрывать его секрет, он еще раз взглянул на него украдкой, на этот раз целясь _выше_.

Рафаэль стоял, опираясь о стену и скрестив руки на груди, уставившись на Магнуса так, словно его порезанные кишки от испуга могли вылечиться сами собой. Даже если его, скорее всего, притащил сюда Самсон, Магнус был тронут. Он решил, что после того как выберется из этого богом забытого места, целый месяц не будет сыпать блестками на все, что принадлежит Рафаэлю. (Они оба знали, что он делает это намеренно, потому что если Магнус Бейн хочет выглядеть безупречно вплоть до каждой блесточки, то так и будет.)

Неожиданно Рафаэль выпрямился. – Кто-то идет.

Сол сделал паузу, склонив голову и прислушиваясь.

\- Много “кого-то”? – спросил он. Рафаэль кивнул и, к удивлению Магнуса, одарил Стефана легкой улыбкой. Гордой улыбкой. Большинство людей не заметили бы разницы, но для Магнуса Рафаэль с тем же успехом мог лыбиться во все тридцать два.

\- Пойду, посмотрю, - сказала Клэри. А, так вот с кем разговаривал Себастьян.

\- Мы знаем, что ты не спишь, Бейн, - заявил Рафаэль, стоило двери закрыться.

Скотт моргнул. – Правда?

Рафаэль демонстративно закатил глаза.

Магнус открыл свои глаза как следует. – Я не был расположен к общению, Рафаэль.

\- Именно поэтому мы и в курсе, что тебе не хорошо, - пошутил Сет. Под пристальными взглядами Магнуса и Рафаэля его одинокий смех превратился в неловкое покашливание. – Эм, слишком рано?

\- Вы меня слышите? Вы не можете… Эй! – Еще одна серия быстрых шагов закончилась прямо перед дверью. – _Вы не можете войти_.

\- Это дело Клэйва, Кларисса Фэйрчайлд. И я очень даже _могу_.

Магнус побледнел, а Рафаэль обнажил клыки. Даже Спенсер принял защитную стойку.

Инквизитор.

\- Я же сказала вам, он спит. Я не позволю вам врываться и допрашивать его, словно он какой-то преступник!

\- Она что, правда блокирует дверь? – изумленно прошептал Магнус. – Против _Имоджен Эрондэйл_?

\- Клэри делает это ради тебя, - произнес Шейн гордо. Рафаэль от удивления забыл закрыть рот.

\- Он чуть не убил сумеречного охотника и подверг опасности жизни примитивных. Как _еще_ , по-вашему, это можно назвать?

\- Магнус не контролировал себя. Почему бы вам не спросить об этом у дружка Валентина, который считал, что превращать людей в марионетки в порядке вещей!

\- Магнус – Нежить, - Имоджен не надо было заканчивать фразу, чтобы ее поняли: _Нежить не люди._ – И он предстанет перед судом как любой другой представитель Нижнего мира, осмелившийся нарушить Соглашение.

\- Но Алек уже сказал, что это был контроль разума!

\- Александр Лайтвуд предельно ясно выразил свои предпочтения, когда отказался жениться на сумеречной охотнице ради мага. Его показания ненадежны.

\- Что за чушь!

\- _Боже_ , кажется, она начинает мне _нравиться_ , - осознал Рафаэль. Эта мысль, по-видимому, приводила его в ужас.

\- Впусти ее, биcквитик, - позвал Магнус.

Дверь распахнулась (да, похоже, Клэри и вправду преграждала путь Имоджен своим телом), и Инквизитор величественно вошла внутрь. Она даже не взглянула на Стенли и Рафаэля. – Магнус Бейн, - обратилась она, - Клэйв постановил, что ты уже готов предстать перед судом за покушение на убийство Александра Лайтвуда, также повлекшее за собой риск раскрытия нашего мира десяткам примитивных.

Сержио вспылил: – Вы прекрасно _знаете_ , что он в этом не виноват! Вам просто нужен предлог, чтобы казнить представителя Нижнего мира!  
\- Саймон, - предостерег Рафаэль (ах да, вот как его звали). Имоджен обратила свой леденящий душу взгляд на Саймона, но вампиреныш даже не дрогнул. Магнус был впечатлен.

\- С Алеком все будет в порядке, а Иззи сказала мне, что Клэйву удалось разобраться со свидетелями. У вас нет _ничего_ , чтобы…

\- Нет.

Все посмотрели на Магнуса. Имоджен с презрением изогнула бровь. – Простите?

Магнус убрал маскировочные чары. Поза Имоджен мгновенно и едва уловимо перетекла в боевую стойку. На мгновение злая гордость завладела Магнусом при мысли о том, что великий Инквизитор даже в раненом и прикованном к постели видит в нем угрозу.

\- Вы меня слышали.

\- Ты чуть не _убил сумеречного охотника_ , - напомнила ему Имоджен.

Магнус сделал глубокий вдох через нос. Он стиснул кулаки под покрывалом, чтобы унять дрожь. – Поверьте мне, Инквизитор, я вполне это осознаю. Но это не значит, что я дам Клэйву засунуть мою голову в петлю.

\- У тебя нет выбора, маг.

\- Это был план Круга. Вы же помните Круг, не так ли? – на губах Магнуса играла ядовитая улыбка. – Последователи Валентина? Такого же нефелима как вы?

У Инквизитора раздулись ноздри. – Клэйв разорвал все связи с Валентином. Ты знаешь это. Его существование…

\- “Угроза для нас всех”, бла-бла-бла, - Магнус помахал рукой, все же вкладывая в движение чуть меньше пафоса, чем обычно. – Но она гораздо больше для представителей Нижнего мира, которые окажутся беззащитными, если вы меня запрете.

\- А ты высокого мнения о себе, Бейн, - произнесла насмешливо Инквизитор.

\- Я _Верховный маг Бруклина_ , - огрызнулся Магнус. – Маги этого города обращаются ко мне за защитой, которую я не смогу им предоставить, принимая участие в вашем расистском фарсе.

\- Тогда ты будешь арестован.

Магнус вытянул запястье. – А это, по-вашему, что?

\- Предосторожность, - Имоджен смерила его холодным взглядом. – Если ты настолько заинтересован в исходе дела, как утверждаешь, в твоих же интересах не препятствовать расследованию, разве нет?

У Клэри челюсть отвисла. – Вы серьезно? И не стыдно вам?

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - сухо ответила Имоджен.

Магнус горько усмехнулся. – Что ж, по крайней мере, благодарю за честность.

\- Неделя, Бейн, - Имоджен направилась к выходу. – Думаю, самое время начать подыскивать себе адвоката.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как они могут говорить ему, что он _сделал достаточно_?
> 
> Пока его любимый в таком состоянии, Алек уверен, что вообще ни черта еще не сделал.

\- Собрался куда-то?

Алек поднял голову, застигнутый при попытке проверить, выдержит ли раненая нога вес его тела. В дверном проеме стояла Лидия, скрестив руки на груди и нежно улыбаясь.

\- Лидия? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Улыбка тут же исчезла. – Ты не знаешь? Конечно, не знаешь, - ответила она на свой же вопрос. – Клэйв собирается отдать Магнуса под суд за то, что случилось. Я здесь как его представитель, и… Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

\- Он _жив_? – Хорошо, что он так и не успел встать. Горло сдавила отчаянная надежда. Алек сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить. – М-Магнус жив? Ты уверена?

Лидия удивленно подняла брови. – Тебе никто не сказал?

\- Не то чтобы я спрашивал… - признался Алек потрясенно. Казалось, все в его воспоминании о том событии говорило об окончательной и бесповоротной смертельной определенности, начертанной кровью и неудавшейся попыткой произнести его имя. – Я думал, что убил его. Не хотелось… чтобы мне лишний раз напоминали об этом.

Выражение лица Лидии смягчилось от проступившего понимания. Она покачала головой. – Нет, он жив. Насколько мне известно, Катарина Лосс не отходила от него три дня подряд, чтобы спасти. У него останется шрам, но он поправится.

Алек спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Я не убивал его, - прошептал он. С губ сорвался потрясенный судорожный смех. – Я не убивал его! – Затем до Алека, наконец, дошли слова Лидии, и он резко поднял голову. – Подожди, с чего это вдруг его собираются _судить_? Его сознанием управляли!

\- Клэйв придерживается другой точки зрения, - ответила Лидия

\- Но я _был_ там! – Алек снова попытался встать. – Помоги мне, я должен пойти рассказать им…

\- Алек, – Лидия мягко толкнула его обратно на кровать. – Они знают, что ты там был. Но только твоих показаний им недостаточно. Вы двое дрались в _Центральном парке_. Сумеречному миру еще ни разу не приходилось прилагать столько усилий, чтобы ликвидировать последствия. Клэйв жаждет наказать виновного.

\- Пусть начнут с того ублюдка, что заколдовал Магнуса! – прорычал Алек. Кулаки сжали простыни, и Лидия чуть сильнее надавила ему на плечо.

\- Ты уже свершил над ним правосудие, - напомнила ему она. – И он его, несомненно, заслуживал. Но это все равно не поможет нам в нынешней ситуации.

Черт. _Черт!_ Вообще-то именно от таких последствий Алек и старался защитить Магнуса. Он с мольбой посмотрел на свою бывшую невесту.

\- И что же поможет?

Лидия села на кровать рядом с ним. – Мне нужно услышать твою версию случившегося. Целиком.

* * *

\- Харлан Грэйвз? – повторил Магнус.

\- Да, сегодня утром провели опознание тела, - произнесла Клэри, глядя на Магнуса поверх чашки голубого желе. Джослин приготовила его, узнав о диете, которой вынужден придерживаться Магнус, пока рана не заживет полностью. Он бы солгал, сказав, что не тронут: большинству нефилимов было глубоко плевать, голоден он или нет, и съедобно ли то, чем его кормят.

\- Лидия выяснила адрес его последнего места жительства, мы собираемся пойти и все обследовать _до того_ , как туда заявится Клэйв и перевернет все вверх дном.

Магнус склонил голову на бок. – Клэйв еще не знает?

Клэри широко улыбнулась. – Лидия случайно забыла им об этом сообщить. Она сказала, что это не ее проблема, если обвинение не уделяет должного внимания собственному расследованию. Она, в самом деле, потрясающая.

Облизывающий ложку Магнус не смог сдержать смешок, услышав неприкрытое восхищение в ее голосе.

\- Да, - согласился он.

Три легких стука прервали их разговор. Повернув голову, Магнус увидел опирающегося о дверной косяк Джейса. Это была их первая встреча с того момента, как Магнус пришел в себя, что в общем-то неудивительно. Магнус чуть не убил его парабатая – такое нелегко простить. Даже Изабель заходила к нему всего пару раз и ни разу не оставалась надолго.

_( - Я знаю, что ты не виноват, - призналась она. – Я хотела бы тебя простить, и я так и сделаю, но прямо сейчас… это не так просто, сам понимаешь._

_Магнус прекрасно понимал.)_

\- Ты готова? – спросил Джейс у Клэри. Согласно кивнув, девушка отставила чашку и встала.

\- Перед тем как вы умчитесь, бисквитик, - прервал их Магнус, - мне нужно поговорить с твоим парнем. Наедине.

Клэри подняла бровь. – О чем?

\- Это личное.

Клэри взглянула на Джейса, тот в ответ лишь пожал плечами. – Все в порядке. Иззи в оружейной, встретимся там.

Она кивнула ему и вышла, задержавшись, чтобы поцеловать в щеку. Джейс прошел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Так о чем ты хотел поговорить, Магнус? – спросил он.

\- Буду с тобой откровенен. Я понятия не имею, что за заклинание заставило меня сражаться с Алеком, - он глубоко вдохнул через нос, считая от одного до десяти, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение и подготовиться к тому, что собирался сказать. Надо отдать Джейсу должное, парень его не торопил. – Но что более важно, я не знаю, прекратило ли оно действовать.

Джейс помрачнел. – Полагаешь, что можешь снова обратиться? – догадался он.

Магнус поднял запястье, белый браслет сильно выделялся на его смуглой коже. – Надеюсь, это предотвратит любые попытки кого-нибудь убить, но если нет…хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне кое-что. Я знаю, вы с Изабель не позволите Алеку пострадать. – Магнус посмотрел Джейсу в глаза. – Если я снова изменюсь, я хочу, чтобы ты убил меня. В этот раз насовсем. Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне слово.

Нахмурившись, Джейс уставился на Магнуса, словно пристальный взгляд мог помочь ему раскрыть истинные намерения мага. – Почему ты просишь об этом меня?

\- Потому что ты его парабатай. Я могу быть уверен, что его безопасность окажется для тебя важнее, даже если твои действия причинят ему страдания.

\- Алек уже страдает, - сообщил ему Джейс. – Он думает, что ты его ненавидишь.

\- Что? Это не… нет, - Магнус покачал головой. – _Никогда_.

\- Да, теперь я вижу, - Джейс замолчал на мгновение. – Ладно, хорошо. Если ты снова превратишься, я буду драться с тобой на смерть.

Магнус с благодарностью откинулся на подушки. – Спасибо.

* * *

Алек ковылял по коридору так быстро, как мог, не обращая внимания на боль в обожженной ноге и болезненно впивающиеся в подмышки украденные костыли. Все это было неважно. Если бы пришлось, он бы добрался до зала суда на одной только силе воли – черта с два он будет лежать на больничной койке, когда Магнуса могут приговорить к смерти или тюремному заключению.

Он неуклюже ввалился в зал сквозь двойные двери. Все взгляды тут же обратились к нему. Алек в свою очередь отыскал глазами сидящего в первом ряду Магнуса. Он был одет в темно-зеленый костюм и черную рубашку, наряд дополняли шипастые украшения тех же оттенков. Волосы пестрели изумрудными прядями, насыщенный макияж подчеркивал даже покрытые чарами глаза. Весь его внешний вид бросал вызов любому предположению о его беспомощности, пусть такой образ и вредил его делу.

Алек любил его за это.

Магнус смотрел в ответ, приоткрыв рот, и Алек вдруг осознал, что они копируют ситуацию с его свадьбы, только теперь поменялись ролями. Подходящее сравнение. Магнус спас его тогда, а теперь Алек собирается отплатить той же монетой, чего бы ему это ни стоило.

Лидия моргнула, до Алека дошло, что он прервал ее речь. Удивление исчезло с ее лица, прежде чем он успел что-либо сказать.

\- Ты как раз вовремя, Алек, - Она повернулась к Имоджен. – Я бы хотела предоставить слово Алеку Лайтвуду.

* * *

\- Так значит парень, ненавидящий магов, решил ”Эй, я знаю! Давайте заколдуем одного из них и посмотрим, что получится!” – Саймон махнул рукой, разгоняя летающие в воздухе пылинки. – Скажите, что я не единственный, кому видится здесь ханжество.

\- Логика не самая сильная черта Валентина, - ответила ему Иззи, вытянув книгу с полки и сморщив нос, когда по обложке пробежал паук. – Серьезно, разве это место не абсолютное клише? Если мы найдем тут алтарь с трусами Валентина, вызовусь добровольцем на следующее задание.

\- Я с тобой! – Улыбка Саймона увяла под взглядом Джейса. – Или, эм, знаешь, наверное, нет.

\- Ну же, ребята, суд уже должен был начаться, - донесся из другой комнаты голос Клэри.

Грэйвз оказался слишком большим параноиком, чтобы хранить какие-либо улики в своей квартире. Из-за его мелочных предрассудков (и, как они подозревали, вмешательства Клэйва) Клэри и остальным пришлось потратить целую неделю на то, чтобы найти его мастерскую в Квинсе.

\- Не понимаю, как весь этот хлам может помочь Магнусу, если только мы не найдем коробку с надписью “ _Коварный Секретный План_ ” и письменным признанием внутри, - произнес Джейс. Он взял в руки бутылку, наполненную чем-то вроде телесных жидкостей. - Пока что все, что нам удалось выяснить, так это то, что парень – настоящий урод.

\- Джейс, я люблю тебя!

\- Я не сомневаюсь в этом. - Когда до Джейса дошел смысл, он чуть не выронил бутылку. – Постой, _что_?

Клэри появилась в дверях, ослепительно улыбаясь и держа в руках заполненную блокнотами коробку.

Саймон моргнул. – Да ладно. Эй, нет, все _не может быть_ так просто. Только не после того, через что нам пришлось пройти, чтобы пробраться сюда!

Иззи отвесила ему подзатыльник. – Ради Ангела, хватит _жаловаться_!

\- Она была за панелью в стене. Не вижу здесь письменного признания, но смотрите! – Клэри поставила коробку и открыла один из блокнотов. Страницы были изрисованы диаграммами и исписаны неразборчивым почерком. – Это данные его исследований!

\- Даже Клэйв не сможет проигнорировать такое, - произнесла Иззи. Она впихнула коробку в руки удивленного Джейса и потащила его к выходу. – Ну давайте же, если поторопимся, то успеем до того, как вынесут приговор.

* * *

\- Больше вопросов нет, - сообщила Лидия.

Когда поднялся прокурор для перекрестного допроса, Алек затаил дыхание. Он провел последние двадцать минут, отчаянно сражаясь за Магнуса, заново переживая все подробности их схватки и всеми возможными способами пытаясь доказать, что его парень в тот момент не отвечал за свои действия. Алек потер ноющую ногу, стараясь внутренне подготовиться.

Обвинителем выступала рыжеволосая женщина по имени Хартвуд. Она была всего на пару сантиметров ниже Алека и передвигалась по залу, словно акула, учуявшая в воде кровь.

\- Вы утверждаете, что любите этого мага, это так?

Алек уставился на нее. – Да, я люблю _Магнуса_.

Хартвуд указала в сторону Магнуса и спросила: - Тогда почему за все это время вы ни разу не взглянули на него?

Алек дернулся от прозвучавшей в ее словах истины. После того как он занял место для дачи показаний, смотреть на Магнуса стало невыносимо. Алек не мог себя заставить наблюдать за отражающимися на лице Магнуса эмоциями, пока рассказывал ему и всему залу суда о худших минутах в жизни их обоих. Это был трусливый поступок, совершенный исключительно с целью уберечь себя, и теперь ему придется за него расплачиваться.

\- Протестую! – вмешалась Лидия.

\- Протест отклонен, - Имоджен уперлась взглядом в Алека. – Отвечайте на вопрос, Александр.

Алек сглотнул и попробовал посмотреть на Магнуса, просто чтобы доказать, что они неправы, но не смог поднять глаза выше его плеча. Не с теми словами, что он собирался произнести.

\- Потому что я пытался его убить, - прошептал Алек.

\- Вы пытались его убить? – продолжала давить на него Хартвуд. – То есть это была не просто попытка самозащиты?

\- Нет. Нет, я… я собирался его убить. Не обезвредить, – Алек сильнее потер ногу, стараясь болью вернуть себя в настоящее, когда воспоминания о крови и внутренностях начали захлестывать его.

\- Странное стремление для человека, который заявляет, что любит, - произнесла Хартвуд. – И почему же вы хотели его убить?

\- Я не _хотел_ его убивать! – рявкнул Алек. – Он собирался убить меня. Я не мог… не мог позволить ему это сделать.

Хартвуд указала на замершего на своем месте Магнуса. – Но согласно вашему заявлению, на самом деле это был не совсем он. Так что же, судя по вашим собственным показаниям, Александр, получается вы пытались убить невиновного?

\- Вы не понимаете! – Алек обвел взглядом зал, наполненный нефилимами. Они бы все смотрели равнодушно, как Магнус умирал. Алеку стало противно от мысли, что когда-то он был одним из них. – Никто из вас не понимает.

\- Так объясните нам, - ответила ему Хартвуд.

\- Протестую, - Лидия поднялась со своего места. – Какое это имеет отношение к делу?

\- Если вам есть, что сказать, советник, прошу вас, - попросила Имоджен.

\- У меня вызывает сомнения достоверность свидетельских показаний, - Хартвуд повернулась к аудитории. – Александр Лайтвуд заявляет, что любит этого мага, но при этом признается, что хочет его смерти. Разве все его показания не доказывают, что подсудимый виновен? Как можно доверять его попыткам защитить мага?

Алек побледнел от ужаса. Хартвуд улыбнулась, когда помещение наполнилось гулом голосов.

\- Вопросов больше нет, ваша честь.

* * *

\- Ты не должен был этого делать, Алек, - отчитывала его Лидия, рисуя иратце на поменявшей из-за ожога свой цвет коже его ноги. – Это чудо, что ты так быстро идешь на поправку и уже способен ходить, но ситуация легко может измениться, если начнешь бегать повсюду раньше времени.

\- Все не так уж плохо, - солгал Алек. Когда он попытался встать после объявления десятиминутного перерыва, его ногу парализовало. Потребовались совместные усилия Лидии и Магнуса, чтобы помочь ему доковылять до отдельной комнаты, где Лидия смогла закатать ему штанину и осмотреть повреждения.

Алек от всей души желал, чтобы она этого не делала. Потому что Магнус _пялился_ на покрытую пятнами и шрамами плоть, не отрываясь. И ощутимо вздрогнул, стоило Лидии упомянуть, какой ненадежной была способность Алека ходить. Алек чувствовал себя последней сволочью.

_\- Почему вы ни разу на него не взглянули?_

Потому что Алек был трусом, вот почему.

Он должен был сказать Магнусу что-нибудь. Должен был извиниться за то, что так сильно ранил его, за то, что всегда причиняет ему боль, тогда как Магнус с самого начала лишь делает его жизнь лучше…

\- Они у нас!

Вопль Саймона выдернул Алека из водоворота ненависти к самому себе. Впрочем, Магнус тоже вздрогнул, похоже, он также был погружен в свои мысли.

Лидия встала. – Нашли что-нибудь?

Джейс торжественно водрузил коробку с записями на стол. – Покажите их Инквизитору. Это данные ублюдка о создании заклинания.

\- Может, там еще найдется дневник, в котором он признается Валентину в любви, - добавил Саймон. – Серьезно, этот парень настоящий V-Стэн*.

\- Кто?

\- Напомни мне позже дать тебе послушать эту песню*.

\- _Ребята_ , - Иззи щелкнула пальцами перед лицом Саймона. – Улики?

Клэри вручила Лидии черный блокнот, и она тут же начала его листать. – Магнус был не первым. Здесь есть список, смотрите, - она указала пальцем на страницу. – Другие испытуемые, заметки о влиянии заклинания на разных представителей Нижнего мира…

\- Превосходно! – просияла Лидия. – Лучших доказательств и не сыскать!

Алек наблюдал, как Магнус молча вытянул из коробки один из блокнотов и открыл на первой странице. Рука дернулась в отчаянном порыве отбросить его прочь, но было уже поздно. В глазах отразилась пугающая пустота, затем он медленно закрыл книгу и положил ее обратно к своим собратьям. Проклиная свою больную ногу, Алек снова попробовал встать, потому что Магнусу нужно было напомнить о том, что он не просто какие-то строчки на бумаге… напомнить, что его _любят_ …

\- Расслабься. Ты сделал достаточно, - произнесла Лидия. – Я заберу это с собой.

Алек смотрел на улыбающиеся лица, и ему хотелось кричать. Как они могут радоваться, когда у Магнуса такое испуганное выражение лица? Как они могут говорить ему, что он _сделал достаточно_?

Пока его любимый в таком состоянии, Алек уверен, что вообще ни черта еще не сделал.

* * *

Когда зал суда опустел, из тени в коридоре вышел Рафаэль. Магнус едва обратил на него внимание, продолжая следить за дверями в ожидании, когда выйдет Алек.

\- Магнус, - аккуратно позвал он, прощупывая почву, беспокоясь, что Магнус, возможно, не осознает, что делает. Магнус не смотрел на него, он не смотрел ни на кого кроме Александра с тех пор как тот ворвался в зал суда. С тех пор как он признался, что намеренно пытался его убить.

\- Я в порядке, - тихо произнес Магнус. – Даже счастлив.

\- _Disculpe_ **?

Магнус скрестил руки на груди, стараясь не выглядеть при этом так, словно обнимает сам себя. Судя по тому, как сузились глаза Рафаэля, ему никого не удалось обмануть.

\- Алек выбрал себя вместо меня, - объяснил он. – Это хорошо. Это то, чего бы я от него хотел. – Магнус сделал глубокий вдох. Смиряясь с неизбежным. – Я горжусь им.

Рафаэль уставился на Магнуса, словно тот отрастил себе вторую голову. – Он же пытался тебя убить …

Магнус пожал плечами. – Я пытался убить его первым.

\- Ты же слышал его! У него была возможность поступить иначе, но он захотел, чтобы ты умер. – Рафаэль чуть не запустил руку в уложенные гелем волосы, но вовремя остановился. Рука кружила в воздухе, беспомощно цепляясь за пустоту с очевидным желанием кого-нибудь задушить. – Почему ты не злишься?

Магнус много чего чувствовал: потрясение, боль, обиду… но злость по-прежнему не обжигала его внутренности. Он, наконец, посмотрел на Рафаэля, зная, что вампир не поймет то, что он собирается сказать, но у Магнуса просто не было для него другого ответа.

\- Потому что я люблю его.

Рука Рафаэля, видимо, пришла к выводу, что сжимать переносицу, пока кожа под пальцами не побледнеет еще больше, достойная альтернатива. – _Dios_. Я вас, людей, никогда не смогу понять.

Магнус рассмеялся. – Ты просто никогда не влюблялся.

Алек вышел из зала суда в окружении Клэри, Саймона, брата и сестры. Он искал глазами Магнуса, который неосознанно шагнул ближе к стене, уходя из их поля зрения.

\- Поверь мне, без любви проще, - ответил ему Рафаэль. Он указал на Алека и его сопровождающих. – Видишь все это? Вот почему я не ввязываюсь в отношения.

\- А что насчет Саймона? – спросил Магнус

Рафаэль замер. – А что насчет него?

Магнус посмотрел на него _очень_ выразительно.

Рафаэль вздохнул. – Это другое, - признался он. – Он другой.

\- Мхм… - Магнус прижал ладонь к ране на животе. Ему все еще было тяжело долго стоять и ходить. В животе пульсировала тупая боль, но она тускнела на фоне боли в его сердце. – Я просто хочу…

\- Что? – спросил Рафаэль, когда Магнус надолго замолчал.

\- Я хочу домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * скорее всего, имеется в виду самая популярная песня Эминема, после выхода которой всех его фанатов стали называть Стэнами.  
> ** Что, прости? (исп.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Люк рассмеялся и, потянувшись через колени Алека, вручил ему трость. – “Я бы сделал что угодно ради него”, помнишь? Так иди уже и сделай хоть что-нибудь.

\- Пять дней, - Люк вручил Алеку хот-дог и сел рядом на скамейку. – Честно говоря, не ожидал, что ты продержишься так долго.

Алек взглянул на еду и рассеянно потер ногу. Рядом с ним у скамьи стояла черная трость. Изабель презентовала ему ее вчера, после того как Катарина Лосс объявила, что его нога уже достаточно окрепла, чтобы выдерживать длительные прогулки. О беготне и сражениях по-прежнему можно было только мечтать, но со временем он и в этом преуспеет. Алек содрогался от одной только мысли, как долго он был бы прикован к постели, если бы ему пришлось полагаться на медицину примитивных.

\- Я больше не мог там находиться, - признался он. – С того дня как закончился суд, люди смотрят на меня как на какого-то инопланетянина, только из-за того что я не захотел хладнокровно убить Нежить. А Джейс и Иззи… я их, конечно, люблю и знаю, что они хотят как лучше, но они не оставляют меня в покое и…

\- Их забота душит, - прервал его Люк с набитым мясом и соусом ртом.

Алек кивнул и наконец-таки сделал укус. – Думаю, мне просто хотелось побыть с кем-то, кто не видел, что произошло в суде.

Люк пожал плечами. – Может и не все, но кое-что я все-таки об этом слышал.

\- Ты и еще каждый первый представитель Сумеречного мира, - пробормотал Алек. Он вздохнул, когда Люк ничего ему не ответил. Лучше побыстрее с этим закончить. – Ладно, давай. У тебя должно быть куча вопросов.

\- Вообще-то только один, - Люк вытер горчицу с уголка губ. – Почему на самом деле ты пытался убить Магнуса?

Алек чуть не выронил свой хот-дог. – Ч-что?

Люк уперся в него глазами. – Алек, пожалуйста, я же коп. Я вижу, когда кто-то недоговаривает правду.

\- Но тебя там даже не было!

Люк снова пожал плечами. – Клэри проницательна. – Он снова пригвоздил его взглядом. – А _ты_ ничего не отрицаешь.

Алек поерзал на месте и снова вздохнул. Наверное, рано или поздно этот вопрос бы неизбежно всплыл, а Люк не похож на сплетника. К тому же частичке Алека хотелось кому-нибудь об этом рассказать, чтобы оправдать себя, услышав, что он поступил правильно.

\- Потому что, придя в себя после заклинания, Магнус обнаружил бы, что убил меня. Он никогда бы себе этого не простил. Он только что открыл свое сердце вновь после Камиллы, и я просто… Я подумал, что если кому-то из нас и суждено жить, зная, что он убил того, кого любит, то это должен быть я. Магнус и так уже многого натерпелся, - Алек хмуро уставился на тротуар. Тогда казалось, что это имеет смысл, но сейчас, озвучив свои мысли вслух, Алек почувствовал себя идиотом. Почему он вообще решил, что поступает “правильно”? Магнус все равно был бы мертв, какими бы причинами Алек не руководствовался.

Какое-то время Люк хранил молчание. – Так это было убийство из милосердия? – наконец, спросил он.

Алек покачал головой. – Абсолютно точно нет. Скорее нечто инстинктивное, - Алек побледнел, осознав, что только что сказал. – Нет, я не имею в виду, что это был инстинкт убить своего парня! – проходивший мимо примитивный бросил на него подозрительный взгляд. Алек тут же покраснел и опустил голову. – Это был… это был…

\- Инстинкт самостоятельно разобраться с последствиями, - подсказал Люк. Он выглядел грустным. Должно быть, замешательство отразилось на лице Алека, потому что Люк добавил. – Твоя отвратительная привычка, Алек. Она помогает лидерам, но ломает людей.

Алек не знал что на это ответить, поэтому принялся жевать свой хот-дог, несмотря на то что давным-давно потерял аппетит, и еда на вкус ощущалась словно резина. – Это же Магнус. Я бы сделал что угодно ради него, - тихо признался он. Ему все еще сложно было говорить о своих чувствах к магу, независимо от того, насколько он был в них уверен.

\- А Магнус знает об этом?

Чтобы выиграть время Алек сначала закончил свой обед, а потом начал кромсать фольгу на мелкие кусочки. – Я не разговаривал с ним со дня суда.

Люк перестал жевать. – Почему?

\- Он тоже не связывался со мной, - Алек поморщился от того, как по-детски это прозвучало. – В любом случае, он, должно быть, не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего. После того, что я пытался сделать.

\- Ты теперь мысли читать умеешь?

\- Он ушел сразу же после окончания суда, Люк! – кусочки фольги, словно слезы, осыпались на колени Алека. – Ну знаешь, того суда, где я признался, что хотел его _убить_?

\- Ты ничего такого не _хотел_ , Алек, - возразил Люк. – Вы оба оказались в безвыходной ситуации.

Алек фыркнул. – Мне должно от этого стать легче?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Люк. – Думаю, единственный, кто может тебе помочь, это Магнус.

Алек зло смахнул с колен кусочки фольги. – Что мне нужно сделать? Заявиться к нему домой и сказать “Эй, Магнус, прости, что пытался убить тебя, когда ты пытался убить меня, ты ведь не в обиде на меня за это?”

\- Неплохое начало разговора.

Алек застонал, и Люк положил руку ему на плечо. – Послушай, даже если он никогда тебя не простит, и здесь, между прочим, очень большое “если”, разве тебе не кажется, что он, по крайней мере, заслуживает того, чтобы узнать правду?

\- Вовсе не обязательно мне это объяснять, - пробормотал Алек.

Люк рассмеялся и, потянувшись через колени Алека, вручил ему трость. – “Я бы сделал что угодно ради него”, помнишь? Так иди уже и _сделай_ хоть что-нибудь.

* * *

\- Катарина содрала бы с тебя кожу заживо, если бы увидела сейчас, - сообщил Рагнор, когда Магнус вышел из кухни со стаканом виски в руке.

Магнус на это лишь моргнул. За прошедшие пять с половиной дней привидение Рагнора (или воспоминание о нем?) стало у него частым гостем. Оно уже ждало его в квартире, когда Магнус вернулся домой после суда. Он никогда бы не признался, что был чертовски рад увидеть старого друга. Ни к чему делать из него зазнайку, даже после смерти.

\- Ты же знаешь, что только так я смогу уснуть, - ответил Магнус, устраиваясь в кресле. Рагнор развалился перед ним на диване, все еще облаченный в одежду, в которой умер. Магнус сделал глоток, чтобы отвлечь себя еще и от _этого_ воспоминания.

\- Как прошла встреча? – поинтересовался Рагнор.

\- Ксения злилась, Джозефус волновался, Корбин курил больше, чем говорил, а Летиция все время на меня пялилась, - перечислил Магнус. Он широко махнул рукой, заставив плескаться жидкость в стакане. – Словом, как обычно.

Это была первая встреча Магнуса с другими Верховными магами Нью-Йорка после возвращения из Института. Мысль о том, что существует заклинание, способное превратить даже самых могущественных колдунов в марионетки Круга по понятным причинам ввергла подопечных Магнуса в состояние паники (и гнева – Ксения была крайне возмущена тем фактом, что этот выродок скрывался на ее территории). Но гораздо больше их пугало то, что записи Харлана Грэйвза сейчас направлялись в Идрис.

Защиту нужно было укрепить, Нежить успокоить, план действий на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств подготовить, и Магнус каждую ночь напивался до отключки, просто чтобы со всем этим справиться. Шрам на животе тянуло и дергало, а необходимость держать лицо перед своими людьми отнимала все силы.

И ко всему прочему, Алек так и не позвонил.

\- В чем дело? – спросил Рагнор, когда Магнус уставился на янтарную жидкость, вместо того чтобы сразу ее выпить.

\- Я должен был быть сильнее, - произнес Магнус. – Что хорошего в моих знаниях и силе, если я не могу справиться с _неудачником_ из Круга?

\- Меня убил демон шакс, - сухо заметил Рагнор. – А я сильнее тебя.

Магнус фыркнул. – Нет.

\- А вот и да.

Этот детский ответ вызвал смех у Магнуса, и Рагнор победоносно ухмыльнулся. – Магнус, даже Верховные маги, бывшие или нынешние, совершают ошибки. Или их можно застать врасплох. Ты удачливее, чем был я, - его лицо омрачилось. – Несмотря на усердные старания твоего охотника это изменить.

После попытки убить Магнуса Рагнор стал слишком строг к Александру Лайтвуду, пусть Алек и был любовником его друга – а может именно из-за этого.

У Магнуса побелели костяшки, когда рука сильнее сжала стакан. Рагнор склонил голову. – Что еще тебя беспокоит, друг мой? 

\- Я видел записи Грэйвза. Я знаю, почему он выбрал именно меня своей подопытной свинкой. – Магнус сделал глоток виски, нуждаясь в его обжигающей горло крепости, чтобы с этим справиться. – Потому что я встречался с Александром. Грэйвз думал – и был прав, черт возьми – что так будет легче выманить охотника. Ему было плевать кто я, он видел во мне лишь _ручного мага_ нефилимов.

Магнус откинулся на спинку кресла, тем больше злясь, чем больше он об этом думал. То, что его разум оказался под чужим контролем, ранило само по себе, но это… это было просто оскорбительно. Это задевало его человеческое достоинство, а ведь он был человеком лишь наполовину.

\- Хуже всего то, что кажется, будто сердиться по этому поводу очень эгоистично, - признался он. – Я был так счастлив, когда Алек вернул мне способность любить. И обижаться на это теперь…

\- Гнев всегда эгоистичен, дорогой мой, - мягко ответил ему Рагнор.

Внезапно Магнуса накрыло глубокой печалью из-за смерти Рагнора. Он всегда умел утешить его именно тогда, когда Магнусу это было нужнее всего. Все чего он сейчас хотел – положить голову на плечо друга и позволить Рагнору перебирать пальцами его волосы, как делал после разрыва с Камиллой. Невозможность осуществить что-либо из этого заставляла Магнуса чувствовать себя как никогда одиноким.

Около него зазвонил телефон. Магнус сделал еще один глоток виски, приготовившись игнорировать звонок – если магам что-то понадобилось, они могут воспользоваться порталом – пока на экране не высветилось крайне знакомое фото.

Алек.

Магнус чуть не разлил свой напиток.

\- Легок на помине, - отозвался Рагнор. Он поднял бровь, когда Магнус не ответил на звонок. – Разве это не то, чего ты хотел?

\- Я не… - Магнус сглотнул. – Что я скажу?

\- Полагаю, “алло” будет самым ожидаемым ответом.

Магнус сердито уставился на Рагнора. Телефон, к счастью, замолчал – звонок переключился на голосовую почту. Магнус вздохнул, с облегчением и разочарованием, но телефон зазвонил снова.

\- А он настойчив, - растягивая слова, произнес Рагнор.

Магнус закрыл глаза, досчитал до трех и ответил на звонок, не давая себе возможности подумать о том, что он делает.

\- Алло?

В трубке послышался статический шум, словно Алек громко вздохнул. – Магнус, - просто звук его имени, слетевший с губ Алека, заставил горло Магнуса дернуться.

Должно быть, он слишком долго молчал, потому что Алек снова заговорил. – Я, эм, стою около твоего дома. Могу я войти? Только если ты не против, - поспешно добавил он. – Я-я подумал, нам надо поговорить.

Магнус кинул панический взгляд на Рагнора, но диван оказался пуст. Алек хотел зайти? Почему? После всего, что Магнус ему сделал…

\- Почему?

\- Что?

\- _Почему_ ты хочешь поговорить? – спросил Магнус. Он не мог перестать думать, не об Алеке, а о костылях, что лежали рядом с ним, когда он давал показания в суде. Костылях, которые понадобились ему лишь потому, что Магнус чуть не сжег его ногу до тла.

\- Магнус, не заставляй меня делать это на тротуаре, - взмолился Алек. – Послушай, если ты прямо сейчас не желаешь никого видеть, просто скажи мне, и я…

\- Нет! – Магнус уронил лицо в ладонь, проклиная свой импульсивный ответ. Потому что он _хотел_ увидеть Алека больше чем кого бы то ни было. Хотел, но не мог. Он больше не мог себе доверять.

На этот раз Алек не нарушил молчания. Магнус вздохнул и произнес резко: - Ладно, только быстро. Внизу лестницы будет портал.

Повисла пауза, и Магнус отключился, так что Алек не мог услышать его стона – _конечно_ Алек был удивлен тому, что Магнус не позволил ему подняться к себе в квартиру по лестнице. Эта мысль совсем не успокаивала его гнев, пока он шагал к бару. Он лелеял это чувство, пока искал себе что покрепче. Если уж он злился на Алека за то, что тот пришел один, или вообще пришел, то так будет проще заставить его уйти.

Потому что Алек _должен_ был уйти. Магнус больше не мог себе доверять, и в этот раз Алек даже не был достаточно силен, чтобы убежать, если Магнус… если он превратится. Магнус сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, усмиряя панику, что царапала его ребра изнутри каждый раз, когда он думал о том, что может снова обернуться. Ничего не говорило о повторении того кошмара, но Магнус не мог рисковать. На этот раз он защитит Алека, даже если это оставит гораздо более глубокие шрамы, чем тот, что украшает теперь его живот.

Как только Магнус выбрал самую крепкую водку, открылся портал. Он мог это сделать. Ему просто нужно было как можно быстрее выставить Алека за дверь.

Его решимость почти рассыпалась в тот момент, когда он взглянул на Алека. Тот был словно видение – красивое, здоровое, _живое_ видение, сердце Магнуса наполнилось любовью и желанием поскорее его обнять. Затем Магнус заметил тонкую прочную трость, которую Алек использовал, чтобы уменьшить давление на поврежденную ногу, и чувство прошло.

Не важно, как сильно сердце Магнуса требовало, чтобы Алек остался, защитить его оно желало гораздо больше.

\- Магнус, - прошептал Алек, словно при виде Магнуса его ударили под дых. Он, хромая, начал подходить ближе, но Магнус отступил назад, прячась за барной стойкой, словно за щитом. Алек замер, на лице появилось шокированное выражение. Магнус сглотнул.

\- Ну же, говори, что хотел, - алкоголь пролился на стол, когда Магнус случайно плеснул слишком много в стакан. Он выругался и движением руки убрал беспорядок.

\- Я… я просто хотел, увидеть тебя, - беспомощно ответил Алек. Он звучал так потеряно из-за сухости Магнуса. Отлично.

\- Ты сказал, что хотел _поговорить_ , - поправил его Магнус. Он отпил из своего переполненного стакана, не утруждая себя смешиванием коктейля. – Собирался попросить прощения? Ты уже его получил.

Алек моргнул в недоумении. – Правда?

\- Я понимаю, что это было необходимо, Александр, - произнес Магнус как можно более надменно. – Я нападал – ты защищался. Без обид.

\- Магнус…

Он поморщился не в силах выдержать полный нежности взгляд Алека. – Это все? У меня встреча назначена.

Алек открыл рот от удивления. – Ты встречаешься с _клиентами_?

\- Я встречаюсь с _магами_ , - огрызнулся Магнус. – С магами, которые _крайне_ обеспокоены недавними событиями. Чем, по-твоему, я занимался последние пять дней? Сидел и ждал, что ты позвонишь?

Алек вздрогнул, и Магнус усмехнулся. – Титул Верховного мага дают не за просто так, Алек. Мои люди просят у меня защиты, и я должен убедить их, что все еще способен предоставить им ее после всего, что произошло. Ты вообще понимаешь последствия случившегося? Если Валентин решит, что армия самоубийц из представителей Нежити – неплохая идея, или если сумеречным охотникам придет в голову еще что-нибудь…

\- Они так не поступят!

\- _Ты_ так не поступишь. И это благородно с твоей стороны, но, Александр, у нас была не одна тысяча лет, чтобы убедиться, что эта угроза вполне реальна. Контроль разума…

У Мануса сдавило горло. Он тяжело оперся о барную стойку, благодаря всех богов за то, что Алеку не видны его дрожащие ноги. Не просто так контроль разума находился под запретом среди магов, и даже способность вампиров очаровывать повергала их в ужас. Это было самое настоящее насилие, осквернение, от которого невозможно полностью оправиться. Одно только воспоминание об этом, заставило Магнуса жадно хватать ртом воздух и менять жидкость в стакане – водка, виски, вино – несложные заклинания, просто чтобы убедиться, что он все еще контролирует себя.

\- Все было… настолько плохо? – спросил Алек, заикаясь. Он принял во внимание желание Магнуса и больше не пытался подойти, однако то, как его рука сжимала рукоятку трости, выдавало в нем потребность сделать хоть _что-нибудь_.

Резкий, полный горечи звук, что издал Магнус, за смех можно было принять только в детском кошмаре. Он не поднимал взгляда от своего стакана.

\- “Настолько плохо”? – передразнил его Магнус. – Ты имеешь в виду, осознавал ли я себя? И да, и нет. Это не было похоже на наблюдение за происходящим, когда твои собственные глаза словно экран телевизора. Ничего столь безобидного.

Стоило Магнусу начать, он не мог остановиться. Слова текли из него нескончаемым потоком. Алкоголь шипел в стакане.

\- Я понятия не имел, что творилось снаружи, а внутри? Внутри меня _разрывало на части_. Все, чем я являлся, было разделено на кусочки, само мое существо было отравлено и использовано для чего-то, что я не хотел. Мое тело, мой разум, моя магия – все это мне больше не принадлежало. Я был захватчиком в своем собственном теле, и все внутри нападало на меня, пытаясь уничтожить, чтобы _он_ смог получить абсолютный контроль, - Магнус сжал пальцами переносицу, с ужасом ощущая, как в уголках глаз собирается влага. – Я боролся. Боже, я так отчаянно боролся, но проиграл. А когда очнулся, был словно не до конца собранный пазл. Кусочки меня _потеряны_ , Алек. Я чувствую зияющие дыры под своей кожей, увеличивающиеся с каждым движением, а когда закрываю глаза!..

Магнус остановился, тяжело дыша. Он не осознавал, что начал кричать, в слепом ужасе обрушивая слова. Мокрые капли расплылись по столешнице, сигнализируя о том, что, несмотря на все усилия, слезы все-таки сорвались с его глаз. Алек казался пораженным до глубины души.

\- …Единственная вещь, которая не напоминает мне о запахе паленой плоти это выпивка, - тихо добавил Магнус. – Моя магия и мой разум… когда я лишался всего остального, они всегда оставались со мной. Теперь у меня ничего нет. Я не могу – и не позволю – ни одному магу пройти через подобное.

\- Магнус…

Его терпение лопнуло.

\- Почему ты ЗДЕСЬ? – Магнус ударил руками по столу, чувствуя, как слезы пачкают его ладони. Алек дернулся. – Я чуть тебя не убил! Возможно, что я снова попытаюсь это сделать! О чем ты думал, заявляясь сюда без защиты после всего, что я… я _использовал_ тебя, Алек! Я предал твое доверие, я воспользовался нашими отношениями, чтобы заманить тебя в парк, я сделал _это_! – он резко указал на ногу Алека. – Как ты только можешь находиться теперь со мной в одной комнате?!

\- Потому что я люблю тебя! – выкрикнул Алек. Он снова сделал шаг ближе, и на этот раз Магнус замер, не двигаясь. На суде это казалось нереальным. Просто еще одна вещь, которую могут перевернуть и очернить нефилимы. Теперь же, когда вся сила эмоций Алека была полностью направлена на Магнуса, он не мог пошевелиться. – Потому что ты не делал всего этого! Это сделал Грэйвз! Дело не в том, насколько ты силен, или что ты мог сделать по-другому, или что ты на самом деле _сделал_ – в этом нет твоей вины, Магнус. Я никогда не считал, что ты виноват.

\- Тогда почему ты пытался меня убить? – спросил Магнус беспомощно.

\- Потому что я не хотел всего… - Алек обвел рукой пространство между ними, - …этого. Я не хотел, чтобы ты пришел в себя и обнаружил, что убил того, кого лю… кто тебе небезразличен.

Алек нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, и Магнус уставился на него. Алек что, правда не считает, что Магнус его любит?

\- Я знаю тебя, Магнус, - продолжил Алек. – Я знаю, как бы это повлияло на тебя. Посмотри на себя сейчас, и это когда я все еще жив! А если бы умер… - он сделал дрожащий прерывистый вздох. Глаза горели лихорадочным огнем. – Ранить тебя так сильно – худшее, что я совершил в своей жизни. Я бы никогда себя не простил, если бы убил тебя. Я бы провел остаток своей жизни в попытках искупить свою вину и потерпел бы поражение.

\- Я не понимаю, - прошептал Магнус.

\- Ты столько всего пережил, я нет. Пока, по крайней мере. Если кто-то из нас и должен был продолжать жить с кровью на своих руках… Я не мог позволить, чтобы это был ты. Я не хотел, чтобы ты умер, Магнус. Но это был единственный очевидный для меня способ… спасти тебя. Ты и так уже через многое прошел.

Алек склонился вперед, всем весом опираясь на трость. Магнус с ужасом услышал слезы в его голосе. – Но это было глупо. Глупый поступок. Я должен был бороться усерднее, я должен был найти способ спасти нас обоих. Я запаниковал и ранил тебя, и я сожалею об этом, Магнус, мне так _чертовски_ жаль!..

Магнус обогнул барную стойку, и Алек бросился ему навстречу. Они столкнулись в отчаянном объятии. Алек стиснул в кулаках рубашку на спине Магнуса, трость со стуком упала на пол. Магнус, не задумываясь, поддерживал его вес, притягивая Алека к себе как можно ближе, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

\- Прости меня, - всхлипывал Алек. – Прости меня, _прости_ …

\- Шшш, - Магнус взял лицо Алека в ладони, целуя его снова и снова. – Я люблю тебя.

\- Я больше не хочу причинять тебе боль!

\- Я первым причинил боль тебе.

\- Не делай, - Алек отстранился, его лицо пошло пятнами, но все равно оставалось красивым. – Не делай этого. Это не…

\- Твоя вина, - закончил за него Магнус, снова втягивая Алека в поцелуй. Алек повис на нем, и Магнус утянул их обоих на пол, переворачивая таким образом, чтобы Алек облокотился на спинку дивана. Алек обхватил Магнуса длинными ногами, ни на секунду не отрывая своих губ от его губ. Каждый поцелуй – это извинение, каждое объятие – _Я люблю тебя_.

После Магнус сидел, подтянув колени к груди и прижимаясь к Алеку спиной. Алек обнимал его, зарывшись лицом в его волосы и иногда целуя в макушку.

\- И что теперь? – пробормотал он, еле ворочая языком.

\- Мы справимся.

Алек хрипло рассмеялся. – И все?

\- Да, взваливаешь на себя неподъемное и несешь, Александр, - прошептал Магнус. Как ни странно, он больше не чувствовал себя истощенным. – Вот и все.

Алек переплел их пальцы. – Вместе.

Магнус прижался губами к его костяшкам. – Вместе, любимый.


End file.
